Anya-Mia Friendship
The friendship between Anya MacPherson and Mia Jones developed in the seventh season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview They were friends sometime in Season 7, even when Anya was still friends with Holly J., who had a dislike and rivalry with Mia. They'd also double date with their boyfriends Sav Bhandari and Peter Stone. They remained friends until Mia moved to Paris for a modelling gig. Season 7 In Jessie's Girl,' '''Mia suggests Holly J. should back off when she is rude to Anya about her dyslexia. Also, Mia convinces Anya to stop being friends with Holly J. because of what she did to her, but Anya continues to be friends with her. In' Another Brick in the Wall, Mia talks to Anya about a good grade she got on her paper. After Anya tells Holly J. that she can't hang out with her because she has plans with Sav, Mia says that her and Lucas could double date with Sav and Anya sometime. In '''Everything She Wants, Anya asks Mia if her and Lucas would want to cram for the Chemistry exam with her and Sav on a double study date. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), when Mia debuts her new look in the hallways, Anya tells her that she looks amazing. As Mia tells Chantay, Anya, Derek, Danny, and Holly J. that she has a few go-sees, Anya comments, "Wow, you're a real model". In Uptown Girl (2), as Mia is passing in the hallway, Anya speaks up and tells her that they have heard the news about Mia getting the T-Bombz gig, and later asks her if she really partied with Tom Blake all night. In Money for Nothing,' '''Anya and Mia arrive at The Dot and show Holly J. the bikinis for their trip to Florida. Anya then decides she wants Mia as the new Power Squad captain since Holly J. publicly leaked out what happened to Mia on TV. In 'Heart of Glass,' '''Mia is talking to Anya about her relationship with Peter. Anya signs her and Mia up for the Mock UN, where Mia confronts Peter about Darcy. In 'Up Where We Belong, Anya seems to be worried when Mia announces that she's dropping out of school. When Mia returns to school, Anya excitedly hugs her. In Danger Zone,' '''Anya and Mia show up at The Dot during the shooting, where they reunite with their boyfriends. At the dance, they applaud Holly J. once she shows up. In' Degrassi Goes Hollywood''', Anya asks Mia if she will audition for the Jason Mewes's movie, but Mia tells her that she'd rather meet Michael Raye, the star of the film. Anya figures out that she has a crush on him, and Mia states that she just likes his movies. Anya and Mia sit next to other while The Studz audition for the movie, and Anya watches as Mia flirts with Michael Raye. The two are excited when The Studz get the role for the film. Trivia *Both girls have had feelings for Sav Bhandari, though only Anya dated him. *Mia defended Anya when Holly J. was picking on Anya for her dyslexia. Gallery dfdkj.jpg normal_dgh_289129.jpg normal_dgh_289729.jpg normal_dgh_289829.jpg normal_dgh_2810529.jpg normal_dgh_2811629.jpg 5454.jpg rewd.jpg 178165.jpg 178168.jpg jmkm.jpg 778jk.jpg 98ii.jpg 4645.JPG 77775.JPG 5455.JPG UWWB25.png UWWB26.png Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg Images.jpg 42-brucas59c.jpg 40-brucas59.jpg 10 (7).jpg erte.png werewe.png huij.png iuhi.png jioou.png uuio.png 44fff.png 10 (13).jpg tumblr_inline_mhz22i4xaC1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz25s6qqX1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2afPWcw1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2qcExCD1qz4rgp.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions